rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Blade
Shadow Blade is a magic, metallic sword made from black moon rocks; the one and only thing that slice through them with relative ease. It previously belonged to Adira, but is now in possession of the newly transformed Cassandra, with which her supreme Moonstone-empowered abilities have grown ever stronger and her connection the rock spikes is strengthened as well as the Moonstone itself. Used Against * Princess Rapunzel * Cassandra (formerly) * Hector * Captain of the Royal Guard * King Edmund * Varian * Quirin * Adira (eventually) Background In a flashback in "Beyond the Corona Walls," Adira creates it from a shard of the black rocks after King Edmund tries destroying what looks like an opal (which is later identified as the Moonstone) and telling her and Quirin that everyone must leave the Dark Kingdom and that whoever seeks out the opal must be stopped. Appearances Season One * Secret of the Sundrop (first appearance & use) Season Two * Beyond the Corona Walls * Forest of No Return * Rapunzel and the Great Tree * Destinies Collide Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 * Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? * Beginnings * Be Very Afraid * Islands Apart * Cassandra's Revenge * Race to the Spire * A Tale of Two Sisters * Flynnposter * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est en Vous, Part 1 * Plus est en Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance & use) History Season One At the end of the season finale, Adira uses it to cut easily through one of the black rocks in Old Corona. Season Two In "Beyond the Corona Walls," Adira tries to free herself from Rapunzel's hair with it, but neither the sword nor the hair break. That evening, Adira uses it to free Eugene from a rope. She also uses the blade to usher a criminal away and takes a piece of cake using it. In "Forest of No Return," Adira uses it to cut a tall tree into a bridge over a swamp in the deadly Forest of No Return. In "Rapunzel and the Great Tree," Adira fights Hector twice with the blade, the first time aiding Rapunzel and her friends and the second time holding off his attacks. In "Destinies Collide," Adira uses the sword to fight against King Edmund but loses it in the process as Edmund throws her off the gondola. The blade is later found by Edmund who plans to use it to destroy the Moonstone Opal once and for all. Lance then figures out how to defeat Eugene and King Edmund's ancestors by using the Shadow Blade to destroy their statues. Season Three With the supremely powerful combined strength and abilities of the ancient Moonstone Opal and Black Rocks under her complete control, Cassandra overpowers Adira and takes her powerfully mystic blade as her own. She then uses its supremely enhanced cutting capability to separate herself from Princess Rapunzel by slashing the bridge she created; one of her newfound abilities as commander over the ever-growing Black Rock Spikes. She utilizes it to clash with Princess Rapunzel on her long-awaited return to Corona in order to enact her ultimate vengeance on her former best friend for always outshining her, and being the result, if unintentional, of her late mother's abandonment of her as a girl. She was able to destroy the Demantius Device and threatened Varian with it. Once she successfully created her own stronghold out of the moon rocks, she was sharpening it. Trivia * It is the first sword possessing magical properties to appear in the show. * According to King Edmund, it is the only weapon strong enough to destroy the all-powerful Moonstone Opal for good, as it can slice through its strong defenses with relative ease. About the Shadow Blade * "It didn't break. It must be made of-" * "Wasn't there a tall, angelic enchantress with a sword here a moment ago?" * "The King has my shadow blade which has the power to cut through these rocks!!" * "And yet, after all those miles, you end up here with this weapon that could actually have the power to destroy the Moonstone!!" Gallery Black Rocks Cut.jpg The_piece_of_black_rock_that_became_Adira%27s_sword.png Cassandra wielding Adira's sword.png Category:Objects Category:Magic Category:Article stubs